


An Honest Request

by Koriember



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriember/pseuds/Koriember
Summary: Lucina comes to Robin with a simple favor to ask.





	An Honest Request

**Author's Note:**

> First and probably last smut. Always wanted to attempt, yet never wanted to finish.

To some, dreams were messages from the gods- instructions and orders from on high to enact upon. To others, they were glimpses into the future. A quick peek into years or even decades beyond what was now.

To Robin, they were moments of clarity. A window into a world he could never recall on his own. Most of the time, he recalled sand. Hot waves of air shifting the desert around him. Unpleasant, yes, but not quite. Especially with the other things he could remember.

A hand in his. Large fingers encompassing a child's. He had to be just a boy.

A smile, brighter and warmer than all the desert around them.

A voice, singing a lullaby he could never fully forget, yet one he could never recognize.

He was free to roam the castle at will. After all, a hero of the Plegian war ought to have some sort of prestige about him. The grand halls, the lush gardens, all familiar to the tactician now.

But there was nothing he remembered. Not here.

"I want to go to Plegia," he asked the Exalt one day. Chrom looked up from the baby on his lap, questioning his best friend with eyes alone. "It's... complicated. I feel a bond there. The air is calling me back."

It was all stupid, really. The sand in his dreams could have been anywhere on the continent. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea to come back to the country he had just decimated in a war that was barely a year ago.

"We both know that's not the best thing to do at the moment."

"I know."

Robin didn't know much else, thereafter staying in his room. Reading, dreaming.

At least, that's what Marth noticed. He left his window open on hot days like these. Just to let the draft in.

Or in this specific case, a person.

Much easier than negotiating a castle full of guards.

* * *

"Hello-"

Robin instantly rose in shock, yelling incoherently and throwing a book at the intruder. It missed, of course. Marth's reflexes were sharp enough and her intuition told her to expect this reaction.

Perhaps stealth was not the best way to approach the wary tactician. Picking up the book, she returned it politely to his desk, standing back to her original position.

A whole year had gone by. Not a sign from the masked heroine. And yet here she was, masked repaired, hair tied short. Falchion wasn't there though.

"I... see you are still in good health," she began.

"Same to you," the man replied, evenly. Cautiously.

"How... are you?" The words were unsure, yet rehearsed. Marth had come with a purpose, and yet she did not know how to go about it.

"...In good health," Robin answered, eyes looking around. His window was wide open, curtains a little worse for wear due to the swordsman that had climbed through them.

"I could come by again, perhaps when you a-are-"

"What do you need, Marth?"

There was no hostility in his voice. Only fatigue. A want for rest even though he wasn't tired.

Before Marth could begin there was a knock at the door. The swordsman instantly flew behind cover much to Robin's amusement, followed by the unaware Frederick who peeked a head inside.

"I heard a commotion. And you yelling. Are you alright?" the knight inquired, looking around before stepping back into the doorway.

"Something... flew in. I panicked, thought it was something a lot more dangerous. I should close the window, huh?" Robin laughed, making very careful steps not to alert Frederick to the woman hiding a few feet away. With a sure click, the window closed, trapping Marth inside. She looked at him in fear but Robin didn't return her gaze.

"Yes... you should. I'm doubling security for the castle. Apparently some figure has been seen scoping out the walls, spying and skulking like a thief. I fear ill for Lord Chrom or Princess Lissa. Be on guard."

"Of course, Frederick. Thank you. I'll be fine."

With that, the knight bowed and left the room, leaving Robin and Marth alone, staring at each other in awkward silence.

Even through the mask, Robin could imagine the softness in her eyes right now. Gratitude? For what?

He sighed, shaking his head as he reopened the window, peeking outside a bit before sitting down on his bed.

Finally, Robin laughed. Marth joined him, albeit much softer. Much more nervous.

"So, mind telling me what you're really here for?"

Marth nodded, rising from her position back to her feet. She twiddled her thumbs, not quite sure what to say.

"I wish to ask a favor of you. Something personal. Something... not lightly done."

Robin raised his brow, not quite understanding what he could possibly offer the young woman. "Sure? I think. Sure. What can I do?"

"It is... Embarrassing, now that I am here... W-with you. Perhaps-"

"Marth, please. Can I help you or do you need someone else? Perhaps Chrom might be-" Instantly the swordsman shot up, shaking her head quickly.

"Good heavens, no, no! I mean... No. You are not Chrom. I need it to be you. I... want it to be you." Robin chuckled at Marth's uneasiness, but the smile faded a few seconds later.

"Okay...?"

"I don't know. I should go and-"

With a great sigh of exasperation, Robin closed the window again.

"You are never this nervous. Why? You're always composed and sure. Surely it can't be-"

"...I wish to experience intimacy. With... with-with you."

A tome would have fit cleanly in Robin's mouth, with another two shelving themselves nicely in each eye socket.

"...Well I'm... Uh... wow... uh."

Marth stood there, watching nervously as Robin contemplated his options.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I apologize... I should really go."

"Well, the nervousness now makes sense. This is a really big ask, I... Why?"

Marth shook her head. "Never mind." It was a quick dash to the window, and...

Only to be caught by Robin's arm. He could be very strong at times, but thank goodness he couldn't see her face from there. Her mask was meant to shield her eyes.

Not quite the blushing cheeks underneath them.

"It... has to be me?"

Marth nodded a little too quickly.

"It has to be you."

"Well, Chrom  _is_  married. Good thing I asked."

"Yes, a very good thing," Marth replied, easing up. "I only ask this because you know nothing of love as well and..."

"Wow, ouch. Okay, fair enough," Robin grimaced, feeling a pinprick at his heart. Backing up so they stood eye to mask, he allowed a few steps between them as a precaution. "But still, are you sure? I mean, you kind of have a lot options, someone as beautiful as you... Why me? Why me specifically?"

"Because I asked for it," Marth answered confidently, guiding her hand into Robin's. "I want us to experience it together. Where I come from, moments like this are rare a-and... I cannot quite think straight." Quickly, she pulled her hand back, shaking her head.

Robin relished the moment, opening and closing his hand gingerly, still feeling the touch on his fingers.

"I would be honored, Marth."

"I... you would?"

"Don't think of me any less that I would jump so easily onto this, but yes. I would. But..."

Marth took his hand again, this time with both of hers. Robin looked down, squeezing the foreign object in his possession before relaxing, just to make sure this was real.

"It  _has_ to be me?"

"I have thought of no other. I..." a blush finished the rest of that sentence.

"W-well, I'll see what I can do?" he attempted, only to be shot down by Marth shaking her head.

"I don't want this to be a burden to you. I want this to be real. I want you to... to feel what I do. Even now."

"...I don't know what I feel, to be honest. I..."

Marth interrupted, silencing him.

"Something has been eating at you. I could tell by the way you walked. The way you read your books blankly. What bothers you?"

"Wow, no subtlety at all huh? Well, you already know my story. Not like there's much to remember."

Of course. He was one without memory. Without recollection of anything.

"You wish to remember. You wish to feel love again."

"Holding your hand like this... it feels nice. It felt familiar."

Like a mother holding her son as they watched the sun crawl over the desert horizon.

"I fear years of wielding the sword has done nothing but toughen my skin. I am not like most women my age. Princess Lissa's hands or Queen-"

"It's okay. But it doesn't change a thing. Are you sure you want to still do this? I'm sure you put a lot of thought into this but maybe you should reconsider."

"...I have. But you're right. As usual. So perhaps we can... talk? I know I asked a tall favor of you abruptly, but I have never had anyone to talk to. Not like this. Not for years. Perhaps it would help us not feel... awkward."

"Well, you'd best take a seat," Robin ordered, guiding the young swordsman to his bed. Hand in hand, she sat right up next to him, until her whole arm was wrapped around his.

"So. Why the mask?" Robin tapped the metal lightly, causing Marth to flinch.

"It protects me. My eyes are sensitive to the light," she lied.

"Will I get to see them during the... uh," Robin paused, letting the silence speak for itself.

"P-perhaps it would be better to wait until nightfall. But regardless, I think the mask should stay on."

"Why? I've seen what was under it already, no? There's nothing to be ashamed of. I think you are very beautiful."

Marth shook her head. "It stays on. That's my only condition." Robin shrugged.

"Condition? I thought you were the one asking me for a favor," Robin teased. "But very well. I will not make you uncomfortable. At least, no more than we already are."

An awkward pause. Perhaps better words could have been chosen.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Marth asked after a long and quiet pause.

"To be honest?" Robin thought, "Yes. Here I am on my own bed with a gorgeous woman who could kill me. And she wants to... you know."

"I do know. It is never too late to say no, Robin. I am the instigator here, and I wouldn't dare do this without your willingness."

"I would be a fool to refuse now," Robin laughed. Marth only scowled. not finding much humor in that.

"I'm quite serious. From what I've read, the feeling is most powerful when it is... shared. When the interest between us is shared."

"And who says I'm not interested in you?"

"Oh."

Another pause.

"So what drove you to this? Asking me here, of all times."

"I am impatient, you know this. It's a trait I share from my father. I've been wondering about love for a long while now. I've been... lonely. With the war finished, my work is... at a standstill."

"I'm sure Chrom would allow you free reign of the castle. You are a hero, just like him."

"I am not comfortable in the castle. Not after everything that has happened."

"Fair enough."

"..."

"..."

Eventually the hands shifted and Marth's right-hand fingers found their way between Robin's left ones instead of clasping around his palm.

"They're warm," Marth noted. "This is all so... Everything is new to me. I wish to savor every moment."

"I can't say I've ever experienced this either," Robin admitted. "I could sit here all day with you. I could forget about everything I've forgot and just... lie here. With you."

"We... could. Perhaps we shouldn't rush things. I am quite tired..."

With a small degree of initiative, Marth nestled her head on Robin's shoulder, gazing at his face as she gently eased him down onto the bed. She pressed her body into his, the small swells of her chest pressing into his side. His free hand snaked around her back, tracing her wrappings before they crawled up the inner side of her arm and-

they suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"No boots on the blanket."

"O-of course," Marth shot up quickly, reluctantly prying her fingers out of Robin's and unlacing her boots.

"But once you're done, come back here," Robin ordered, taking off his coat to use as a makeshift cover. "You smell nice."

Bending over to unlace her boots, Marth took a quick sniff of herself, causing Robin to laugh. This time, she did too.

"I probably smell like fruit. I helped myself to the castle's orchard and... well. I shouldn't tell you the rest."

"It would make an interesting tale, but yeah."

Her task completed, Marth eased back into Robin's arms, facing him as she breathed in the scent of his body. It was intoxicating, to be this close, this warm.

This happy.

Before she could even feel fatigue hit her, she fell asleep in the tactician's embrace, leaving him with a mouth full of blue hair. And a rest that finally felt complete.

* * *

A soft voice. A woman's, strong yet gentle. Her hands were warm.

Her hair smelled like berries, freshly picked from the fields. Her smile was small, but lit up the world.

Her body was the perfect shape, nestling against his like two spoons in a drawer.

When Robin awoke, it was already night. Marth lay in his grasp, every inch of her front pressed into his as much as she could. Hugging her even tighter, Robin admired the strong frame of the swordsman, tracing the topography of her spine through her tunic.

Feeling her breath slightly hitch the lower he got, Robin quickly stopped.

"Whoops. Too far?"

"Goosebumps, is all. Good... evening," Marth yawned, looking outside. "You have quite the grip."

"You move a lot in your sleep," Robin countered. "But it was nice to hold something. To hold you."

The two looked each other in the eyes, and Robin didn't have to imagine them this time as Marth slowly took her mask off.

"Perhaps just a little. I want to see you unobstructed as well."

"Just as beautiful as I remembered."

"You'll have to remember it for a while longer," Marth teased, putting the metal back on, but letting her hair free. "You deserved a glimpse for the wonderful pillow you are."

"Ouch. Is that what I am to you?" Robin grieved in faux remorse. "You come to my quarters to sleep on me?'

"With you, actually."

The shift in Robin's face was very satisfying, she would admit.

"Oooh. W-We're still on for that?" the tactician asked, hopeful.

"Only if you want to," Marth assured.

"Well, I very much want to, and it  _is_  night. How do I, you know. Begin?"

Taking that as the cue, Marth rose slowly, leaning above Robin with her head as she let her hair fall all around his head.

"I hear this is a good way to start," Marth began, the nervousness long gone.

"I think so too," Robin agreed, rising slightly to meet her.

Her lips were dry, Robin found out quite quickly. But with a bit of coaxing with his own, they became just as soft and moist as he imagined. Reaching with his free hand, he brought it gently across Marth's neck, his nails slowly and lightly going down her shoulders and bringing shivers with every inch he conquered. His lips lightly nibbled her bottom one, allowing for those cute little gasps to escape the closer he got to her collarbone. Running his hand through her hair, each kiss was getting stronger as more and more body weight was put into it.

Marth too brought a hand under Robin, her lips getting more and more aggressive the more time drew on. She brought her other leg around him, straddling him lightly and-

Was that his tongue?

Marth instantly recoiled back, leaving Robin quite flustered, shaking his head in mass apology.

"Sorry-sorry! I thought it would be okay and-"

"No worries, it is. It's just... New."

"My breath smells, doesn't it." Robin thought, beating himself up, even as the woman atop him shook her head.

"We both know mine is not much better. If not worse. Please, t-try again," she whispered, leaning back into him with a slight rock of her hips. The kiss was resumed with fervor, and Marth encouraged her partner with a slight opening in her mouth. Cautiously now, his tongue prodded its way forward, only to meet her own.

Slimy, she thought. But she wasn't really doing much thinking anymore.

Their tongues danced a foreign yet familiar step, and Robin moved his hands from Marth's neck to her back, hugging the swordsman and bringing her in tight. This had the very intended side-effect of causing Marth's hips to gyrate slightly, pressing into Robin's very hard, very constricted member.

Letting their tongues rest for an agonizing second, Marth backed away, gasping a little and smiling at her partner beneath her.

"So that's what was poking me during our nap."

"Oops."

"Why-"

Robin suddenly flipped them both over, leaving Marth's head on the pillows as her hair pooled all around her in a messy halo of blue. Without a breath or word, Robin dove back in, kissing and pecking the smaller swordsman until his hands found themselves under her head, supporting her neck.

"R-robin," Marth gasped, feeling Robin abandon her lips in favor of the real-estate all around it. "O-ooh..."

Enjoying the sounds Marth made as she writhed under his command, Robin took her reactions as an invitation to go even further. Keeping very close care not to impale himself on her mask, Robin gently kissed her forehead, moving down to her cheek and down past her chin to her neck, planting a light nibble every few seconds.

"I don't want to rip anything," the tactician half-asked, gently undoing the knot that held Marth's scarf in place with one hand and his teeth as his other hand still supported her head.

"It has survived much stronger things than you. I... like this."

A few seconds more and the blue scarf came undone, which Robin put aside on the chair next to his bed. Now that his intended target was free, he went in for the kill, planting his lips right on each ridge of Marth's very active throat, savoring each moan that his partner let out. Her hands were on his neck now, and her nails scratched unconsciously at his shoulders.

"May I go lower?"

Marth nodded, fumbling with her tunic as she pushed Robin off of her, undoing the buttons that kept the outer layer closed, opening it clumsily as Robin watched more amused than he should've been.

"You must have been burning up."

"Y-yeah." The tunic was quickly added to the growing pile of clothes on Robin's chair, along with her belt and cape. Thank goodness she didn't bring her armor.

Her navy body-suit still hugged her torso, leaving Robin with a very clear silhouette of her subtle curves.

"I... need help with this."

Robin nodded, lightly tracing Marth's stomach, gently tracing each abdominal ridge and enjoying the convulsions she made with every touch.

"S-stop teasing."

Putting fingers underneath the top half of the tight layer of fabric, he brought it higher and higher until he exposed her pale waist to the moonlight.

"What are you- ah..."

Any complaints Marth had were silenced as Robin switched from his fingertips to his mouth, gently biting the skin above her belly button. Dropping to his knees, Robin savored the taste of the flesh before him, lifting the shirt with only his mouth as he brought his hands around to her hips.

An eternity passed before he stopped at her chest, still wrapped.

"I know they're not as big as the other Shepherds-"

Switching back to his hands, Robin found the start of the bindings, distracting Marth with a sloppy kiss as his hands wrapped around and around until the cloth constricting her fell to the ground. Gulping, Marth tried to breathe out another complaint but was silenced as Robin brought his warm mouth to the bottom of her left breast, biting that slight crest and causing his partner to finally give out, moaning loudly. Robin guided her back to the bed, lifting the undershirt over her head and knocking off her mask.

He covered his eyes, only for Marth to press her face into his, blocking out the light of the moon with her own body.

"Please look at me," she begged. Robin nodded, opening his eyes as she stood but nose to nose to him.

"You're beautiful," Robin repeated, not caring about the scar in her right eye. Was it a scar? Or was-

Regardless, the tongue now in his mouth was a more urgent matter, and the tactician rose to meet it with an equal force. Pushing her down on the bed, he trailed his kisses down her neck once more, this time ending at the top of her breast.

"Ah... Ah..."

Cupping her back, Robin shifted downwards, circling her subtle peaks with his lips and teeth, spiraling inward until finally he was met with her nipple. Giving it a gentle kiss, he swirled it around with his tongue, rendering Marth near spastic as she kicked her legs about.

"G-ggh Robin!"

Shifting quickly to the other one, Robin gave it the same treatment, even as Marth brought her hands into his hair, gripping it with a strength that would shatter wood.

Heading back up, the tactician shifted his vanguard back to the main front, pressing his chest into hers and rotating them so that they were on their sides now. Sneaking an arm under the topless woman, he brought her close so that her chest was covered, leading his partner in another round of kisses.

"How am I doing?" he asked cheekily, as the two surfaced for air.

"I am without a shirt," Marth whined, pressing her chest into Robin's more, "and explain this," pointing at the stretched garment he was still wearing. Nodding quickly, Marth used her hands to take off his top, treating his stomach the same way he did hers.

"W-whoa that feels- ah!"

"Never took you to be ticklish," Marth giggled, bringing her lips down, tracing the shirt until they were met with the base of his pants.

Taking the time to get rid of his shirt fully, Robin was helpless as his partner undid his belt, tossing it aside as she was inches away from his crotch.

"May I?" she asked, to which Robin nodded slowly.

Undoing the pants, she slid them down until only Robin's undergarments were seen, not bothering to take the pants off completely.

"How do you walk with this-"

"It's not always like that," Robin jutted in, quite embarrassed.

"Regardless... I hear it hurts. I now have a good idea why."

Tracing her hand along, Marth found a good location for her strike team to set up camp, more precisely, his tent. With a look for reassurance to Robin, she snaked her hand underneath, feeling the hard and warm extremity twitch at the slightest touch.

"M-marth..."

She stopped, contemplating her choices.

"W-what. Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," Marth admitted, keeping her hand outside for now. "Can you call me something else, just... Not Marth?"

"Sure, I figured that wasn't your name anyway. What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

"I have to guess?"

"No. Nevermind. It's... Lu... Lucia."

"Tellean? Wow. You certainly are quite like the Lucia we read about in the history books. You're not Tellean, are you?"

"I've never been to Telleus, sorry. You're talking too much," Lucina quipped, pulling his underwear down and freeing Robin's arrow from its quiver. She giggled oddly, leaving Robin confused.

"It wobbles. Like-"

"Oh stop it," Robin groaned.

"Are you sure?" Lucina teased, bringing the edge of her nail along the base all the way to the tip, leaving Robin completely at her mercy. "You seem to enjoy this."

"Gods, I do," Robin growled, pulling Lucina toward him. "But maybe I can do more than  _enjoy_." Suddenly grabbing her right leg, Robin lifted Lucina up, bringing her legs around. He was met with the bottom half of her undersuit, a very visible wet spot forming where he was eyeing.

"W-wait, what are you- aah!"

Robin brought his face right into Lucina's core, breathing deeply and letting it feel the warm exhale through the layer of fabric still protecting her. His head was immediately crushed between her thighs, not that he seemed to mind.

"May I?" he asked, suffocated by her rather shapely legs, leaving Lucina unable to see him. She nodded though, already sensing his intent. Staring back at her own target, she gulped as she brought her lips to the point of Robin's spear. Giving it a test lick, she took in the scent, the taste.

Oh gods. It was  _good_.

Under normal circumstances, Lucina would've winced at the aroma but under the fog and adrenaline of lust?

She would devour it.

Just as she was going to open her mouth, she felt her pants slide down and a slimy warm thing snake its way up her thigh and right over her clit.

"Ahmmm!" Not wanting to moan, she forced her mouth over the tip, feeling it widen her jaw and brush against her tongue the deeper she went. It smelled rich and deep and to be honest, not entirely bad. Teasing it with her tongue, Lucina used a similar motion to a paintbrush, gently pleasing Robin with everything at her disposal.

It must have felt amazing because Robin shuddered with pleasure which in turn made his tongue shake which-

"Mmm!"

Lucina brought her waist deeper into Robin's face, rocking her hips back and forth over his tongue as she bobbed over his tip, not able to go much deeper than that. It didn't help that his hips started to thrust and his hands got pushy, but she focused simply on pleasuring her partner.

Sitting straight up to catch her breath, Lucina gyrated slowly over Robin's mouth, resting her arms on his legs as she caught herself lost in the moment. Gently moaning, she leaned back down, but not before smothering Robin's face in her wetness. 

Bringing her hands to his member now, she took the lubricated shaft in her grasp and slowly brought it up and down, before moving up towards the head.

It had to be way more sensitive up there, judging by the reaction Robin gave her by intensifying his efforts.

Lucina brought her lips to it, kissing the point before engulfing the top half in her mouth. Robin groaned, freeing himself just enough to breathe.

"I'm getting close..." he muttered from below, diving back in with vigor.

What?

Lucina didn't know what that meant, but should she keep going?

Wait. Close? As in he was going to... cum?

Robin was still going, so perhaps it was best. Deeper she sank, until Robin's length nearly enveloped her entire mouth. The tactician doubled his efforts too, going back and forth steadily across her clit, a finger testing the waters and teasing her vagina.

His orgasm hit her like a cavalry charge, and the inside of her mouth began to pulse as Robin met a violent end at her hand. He groaned into her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until he finally gave up, moaning loudly as Lucina sucked the last drop out of him, and then some. Unaware of the corpse she was on top of, she kept going, using a bit of tongue to swirl around the tip.

"S-stopaaah-ah!" Robin cried, nearly kneeing her in the face in his throes. Taking the subtle hint, she got up, smiling sheepishly, swallowing the rather bitter liquid without complaint.

"Overdid it?" she questioned once she cleared her mouth.

"That was amazing. A little too much, but amazing."

"So, how am I doing?" Lucina asked, leading to a very thorough kiss from Robin.

"We'll see," the tactician promised, guiding her to the pillow again and settling between her. "Wow that tastes funny," he added after a pause, bringing his tongue out in mild disgust.

They stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Something about the post-coital afterglow of things... and the moonlight.

Gods, she was lovely. Elegant and beautiful.

Lucina couldn't help herself. She brought her nose to his, even with the foul liquid still staining her tongue and lips.

"This... _you_ have been amazing so far. I am really glad you agreed to this."

"Me too," Robin agreed, closing his eyes and enjoying Lucina's scent and touch. "Thank you for asking."

"I... I'm not done yet. Are you?" Lucina asked, still wanting her release.

"You brought me to the top of the mountain. I wouldn't dare not share the view."

"What?"

"...I can go again."

Lucina laughed, kissing Robin lightly before opening her legs further.

"I'm so happy. And warm. Can you..."

"What is it?"

"Nevermind."

A pause, but Robin leaned in closer, his body heat diminishing just the slightest bit.

He gulped, looking into her eyes before closing them.

"I lo... really want to say something that I shouldn't-"

"Don't say it," Lucina warned, leaving Robin a little crestfallen.

"...Okay. Sorry-"

Instead she held a gaze that encouraged him further.

"Prove it instead. Prove it to me right now. I want  _you_. It has to be _you_."

Robin nodded, leaning in to kiss Lucina once again as his penis slowly resuscitated itself from the immediate arousal. Gently caressing Lucina's breasts, Robin guided the tip with his hand so that it rested right outside the entrance.

"May I?" he asked, one last time.

"Make love to me," Lucina assured. "Love me, just as I..." she trailed off, not finishing that. "Please."

Robin slowly thrust forward, monitoring Lucina's face at every slight movement. She seemed to take it pretty well though, leaving Robin to relax and focus on his own pleasure.

"Nn..." she whimpered, biting roughly into his shoulder.

It was warm, far warmer than her mouth.

And oh gods, was it tight. Slick with arousal, and yet were it not for that, Robin was fairly certain his strike team would be stranded behind enemy lines on the return, detached from the main force.

Without a question, Robin bent down and kissed Lucina, feeling her legs wrap around his lower back as he began rocking back and forth.

"Oh Robin..."

Moaning into his mouth, Lucina felt Robin go faster and faster, the warmth and pleasure building more and more as her lover began to pick up speed.

"Lu-ci-aaah," Robin moaned, pressing his forehead onto hers as he continued pounding her, the sound of their flesh echoed by the bed creaking under the shifts in weight.

Robin put his arms around Lucina neck again, supporting her as he gave his everything into pleasuring both himself and the woman he had come to love in little less than a day. Lucina brought her arms to Robin's hair, gentling holding him as he steadily chipped away at her defenses.

"I-I laah ah!"

It wasn't very coherent, but Lucina's message got across well enough to Robin, who upped the tempo and began to kiss her neck as well, letting her moans ring out.

Shifting his arms, Robin sought a better angle and brought both arms underneath his lover so that he could hold her head from beneath.

He was getting tired though. She could feel it in every thrust. He was giving out, and not yet satisfied.

"Ah-ha-haah..."

With a sudden move, Lucina flipped them both, this time straddling Robin's length as she leaned over him, her small breasts sweaty and shining from the moonlight.

Looking into his eyes, the swordsman brought her hips up and down slowly in a dance of erotic seduction. Helpless, Robin was left in a trance as her plump and tight rear began to gyrate on its own accord, leaving him in a world of pleasure.

"Lucia..." he moaned, bringing his hands to her hips as she looked down on him, closing her eyes eventually. Soon enough, he began thrusting again, hitting deep within Lucina and taking her breath with every collision.

Leaning down, she met his lips as she too began to thrust, their flesh dripping and clapping until like a thunderstorm-

"R-robin! Robin! Ah! Ah!" Lucina moaned, lightning strikes amidst the rain. Her legs quivered with unparalleled pleasure as she devoured Robin beneath her with both pairs of lips, prompting the tactician to finally release deep inside, flooding her core with warmth and a wetness, dripping out of her and...

* * *

"Love you."

He wasn't sure whether that was a memory or something Lucia actually said, but did it matter? When he was holding the woman he loved in his arms, sleep wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Robin woke up first, stretching his very sore legs and neck with a groan that could translate to Risen. The sun was not up yet, but the tactician made it a very good habit to beat it to the start of the day every waking moment.

"Good mor-"

Empty. Where did she go?

She probably left. She was after all, a stranger.

 Alone once more.

"Oh. I... Damn."

Her clothes were gone. His were nicely folded though.

Making the ruined bed, Robin groaned at the cold floor, hobbling over the bathroom to wash up and start the day. Opening the door lazily, the tactician coughed weakly, pitying his poor pelvis-

And there was Lucia. On the toilet. On  _his_ toilet. Why was she...

"Oh, I didn't know you were waking up this early-"

She covered herself quickly, prompting Robin to conclude his momentary transcendence and return to Ylisse.

"S-shit!"

"That's the plan."

Robin closed the door instantly, cursing to himself. Apologizing loudly, he could hear Lucia giggle inside, even as her rather unexpected act was... concluding.

"Sorry! Never had to look out in my own bathroom before."

"It's my fault, my love," Lucina cooed teasingly, emphasis on the latter two words. "Though, you smelled absolutely horrible when I woke up. What say you to a bath? Before I go."

"You're going?" Robin asked, though it wasn't much of a surprise.

"You're bathing?" Lucina challenged, drying her hands as she opened the door, inviting Robin in.

"May I?"


End file.
